Show Me Love
by I can't hear you
Summary: This was an accident,not the kind where sirens sound. Never even noticed, we're suddenly crumbling.


**Show Me Love**  
  
__

_This was an accident  
Not the kind where sirens sound   
Never even noticed   
We're suddenly crumbling._

The night is dark. Dark purple clouds overtake the sky, blocking out the stars and the moon altogether. All that can be seen is a faint glow in the distance far, far away.

A girl, age sixteen sits on a swing, motionless, staring at the back of the man she loves dearly, with all her heart.

This man takes care of her. He is there for her when she needs him and she is assured that even though his fate is determined by his choices, he chooses his past over her.  
  
**__**

**__**

**_He said so himself._**

It has been two hours since he last said a word to her. The park is empty except for the two of them. It is almost silent except for the faint wind rustling in the trees.

The girl is getting frustrated. He was the one that took her here. He was the one that insisted that they go to the park instead of the movies like they planned to.

But he doesn't say a word. He doesn't even look at her. He is in his own corner, on top of the jungle gym, staring off into the sky.  
  
**__**

**__**

**_Something is wrong._**

"Toya?" she asks, finally breaking the silence.

He doesn't answer. He didn't even hear her because he is so off into another world.

__

__

_Tell me how you've never felt  
Delicate or innocent  
Do you still have doubts that   
Us having faith makes any sense_

"Toya!" she says louder this time. He jumps up, startled like a cat, he casts her a silent stare, hard to read.

**_But not impossible._**

They continue to stare at each other for a moment of time, neither one of them moving, eyes bearing into each other, Aya, trying to read what his eyes tell her, Toya, just staring.

"Toya, what is going on?" she finally said, after an awkward moment of time.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

**__**

**__**

**_You very well know what I mean._**

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked softly.

He says nothing for a minute. Is he thinking? Is he ignoring her again as he already done all night?

"I need to tell you something," said Toya.

Something in his voice was not right. It wasn't the voice of the man who had made all those promises, all those dreams.

__

__

_"When this is all over, when we both finally have what we want, let's leave this place. Let's go off somewhere where we can start over again. Yes, no problem, we can take Aki with us. We can start a new life together, no one in our way."_

_"What about your past, Toya?"_

__

__

_"As long as I have you in my present and future, I realized that I don't need my past anymore."_

This is what he told her. This is what he promised her.

"We can't be together anymore."

Toya looked right at Aya when he said this. And the cold feeling in his eyes never left Aya, sending shivers down her spine. The cold steel in his voice echoed in her head over and over again. Aya said nothing at first. She tore her eyes away from Toya right after he said those awful words.

__

__

_Tell me nothing ever counts  
Lashing out or breaking down   
Still somebody loses cause'   
There's no way to turn around_

"But," she whispered. "But why?"

Toya stayed where he was sitting. He ignored the tears that began to stream down Aya's face. He never took his eyes off her, not minding how much it hurt her.

"I've decided, with a lot of thinking, that there is no way we can continue with this, Aya," he said. "You know we can never make this work. You know it."

"But, we've tried. We've tried and we've gone this far," her body shook softly as she said this. "Why now? Toya, what about everything you've told me?"

"I lied," were his heartless words.

"Do you know," Aya panted, "how much I loved you?!" By now, she was already screaming, not caring if she woke up the whole city. She stood up and stalked her way over to where Toya was sitting, eyes burned with fire locked on to Toya's which burned with ice. "I fcking gave up everything to be you! I even turned down a man who loved me more than himself!"

"Then go to him."

Toya finally took his gaze off the girl who clung to him so hard, never wanting to let go. He shook her off of him and got up to leave.

"Goodbye, Aya."

Aya didn't say anything. She slumped to the ground, silently crying to herself, wondering what did she ever do wrong.

_Staring at your photograph  
Everything now in the past   
Never felt so lonely I   
Wish that you could show me love_

Toya never did turn around to look at Aya. It would have been too painful. He never was able to tell her the truth.

Yes, indeed, he still loved her. But what he said was true. What everyone said was true.

**__**

**__**

**_They could never be together._**

__

__

__

_"Toya, your foolish acts are causing Project C delays. You know we can't afford delays," said Kagami, his glare cast up at Toya._

_"I know sir, I-,"  
  
_

_"You will stop seeing Aya, you understand? Leave her to us, we'll take care of everything."  
  
_

_"No you won't! You're just going to-,"  
  
_

_"You have always been a defiant man, never knowing what he wants, confused, you poor fool."  
  
_

_Toya was ready to kill him.  
  
_

_"Stay away from Aya, or we'll have everyone she loves killed. And I garuntee, when we're done with Project C, I will have her killed."  
  
_

He never could tell Aya the truth. Even if he did, Aya would have come up with a reckless plan that might end up in a not so happy ending.

She was ruthless like that. That was why he loved her so much.

_Show me love, show me love,   
Give me all that I want._

He showed her love, alright.

He walked off into the distance. Maybe someday she might forgive him. Maybe in the future. Just not now.

But he was selfish like that. He needs to know his past. He is only human, isn't he?

He would never let her know that he still loved her, not now. That would just make everything more painful.  
  
__

__

_You play games, I play tricks  
Girls and girls, but you're the one   
Like a game of pick up-sticks   
Played by fcking lunatics_  
  
**__**

**__**

**_He was no lunatic, was he?_**

He just wanted to show her love.  
  
_****_

_****_

_**End.**_


End file.
